A new family
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione's parents pass away and she seeks out Minerva. Oneshot. Daughter/Mother fic.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great J. K. Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: Just something I wrote when I couldn't sleep one night last week. Just thought I'd share it with all you wonderful people.**_

* * *

  
Once again, Minerva held Hermione in her arms as she cried. Albus had just told her that her parents had passed on. Just days before, Hermione had come to her because her friends wanted nothing more to do with her and the stress of all her school work was getting too much for her, even if she had only been at the castle for just under three months.

"Hush Kitten, I'm here. I've got you," Minerva soothed the sobbing girl.

When Hermione's sobs ceased she continued to hold on tight to Minerva.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?"

"Tired."

"Let's get you to bed then."

"But, what about my lessons? I've got double Transfiguration now." Hermione's voice was full of panic.

"You rest and I'll do the lesson with you when you feel up to it, Okay?"

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and rested her head on Minervas' chest as she carried her into her and Albus' bedroom. Minerva tucked Hermione in and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Will you be okay here, Kitten?"

Hermione nodded. "Why do you call me that?"

"Get some rest and I'll explain after dinner." Hermione nodded. "Just shout 'Minerva' if you need me and I'll come straight to you, okay?" Once Minerva had seen her nod, she brushed a lose chocolate brown lock behind her ear and went to teach her last class of the day.

Two hours later, Minerva walked back into the bedroom to find Hermione buried in a book.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Professor." Hermione looked up from the book and smiled.

"You can call me 'Minerva'."

"Okay ... Minerva."

Minerva smiled. "We've got an hour before dinner, is there anything that you want to do?"

Hermione shook her head, not knowing what to say. Really, she just wanted Minerva to hold her so she could cry again. Minerva seemed to read her mind and sat on the bed properly with her arms open. Hermione crawled into her lap and let the tears start to fall. Minerva ran her fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words to her.

Albus walked in an hour later to find his wife and Hermione sleeping peacefully. Silently, Albus sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a raven lock behind his wives ear, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Albus," Minerva whispered, not wanting to wake the girls in her arms.

"It's time for dinner, my love."

Minerva nodded and looked back to the small girl in her lap, thinking of the best way to wake her. Hermione stirred as Minerva placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Hermione smiled lightly at Minerva

"It's time for dinner my dear," Minerva whispered.

Hermione nodded and sat up, not letting go of Minervas' hand. She smiled at Albus quickly, then shifted her gaze to the blanket that was draped over her.

"Where would you like to take dinner, Miss Granger?" Albus asked softly.

"With Minerva," was her quiet reply.

Albus nodded and turned to his wife. "I'm expected in the Great Hall tonight, my love."

"It's okay Albus, me and Hermione shall take our dinner in the living room." Minerva smiled at her husband and they kissed each other lightly as Albus stood to leave. Just before Albus closed the door, Minerva called out, "I'll be waiting, Albus."

His hearty chuckle floated through the room, warming the hearts of both occupants.

Smiling, Minerva called for dinner and took Hermione to the living room where a large tray of food and drinks had been set on the coffee table. At the sight of the food, Hermione turned a little green. Minerva noticed and gently squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to eat much, Kitten."

Hermione nodded, put a little food on her plate and sat down next to Minerva.

Once they had both finished eating, Hermione turned to Minerva and asked, "Why do you call me that?"

Minerva knew straight away that she was asking about her 'pet' name. Minerva thought for a few moment before she answered, "You're like a daughter to me Hermione. I love you as a mother would her daughter. I call you 'Kitten' because that is what I would call my child."

"Have you not got you own children?" Hermione asked softly.

Sadly, Minerva shook her head. "I'm not able to have my own children, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to upset her professor any more, she changed the topic. Thinking back to earlier, Hermione asked about Albus, "Is Professor Dumbledore your husband?"

"Yes." Minerva smiled. "We've been married since I was eighteen." Minerva laughed lightly as she though of their wedding day.

At that moment, Albus walked in and smiled at the two ladies.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Miss Granger. Minerva?"

"Oh, sorry Albus, I was thinking of our wedding day."

"Ah yes, the best day of my life." Albus sat on Hermiones' other side and gently held her free hand. "Know that we're both here for you child," Albus whispered and Hermione quickly embraced him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's quite alright, Hermione."

As the months before Christmas passed, Hermione grew closer to Albus and Minerva, but she was now worried about what she would do over the Christmas break, in less than two weeks. She couldn't go home, and she didn't want to be a burden to Albus and Minerva, no matter how much she had started to love the couple. It would be the first Christmas without her parents and when that thought entered her busy mind, she suddenly felt very depressed. She arrived in one of her Transfiguration classes, a week before the break, Minerva noticed straight away that she wasn't herself. Minerva taught the lesson as she usually would, but she kept a close eye on the usually enthusiastic girl. At the end of the lesson, Minerva asked for Hermione to stay. Hermione stayed seated and stared at her hands that lay in her lap. Once everyone had left, Minerva knelt down next to the girl and held her hands.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Minerva asked sweetly.

Hermione nodded and tried to blink away her tears.

"Have you got any more lessons today?" Hermione shook her head. "Then let's go to my chambers." Minerva stood, not letting go of the girls' hands and guided her to the living room. She sat on the sofa and brought Hermione into her arms. "Talk to me, Kitten. What's wrong?" Minerva whispered and waited patiently for her reply.

"It's the first Christmas without my parents," Hermione whispered. "I've got no where to go for Christmas." She lost her grip on her tears and they started to trickle. Minerva held her close and whispered soothingly to her.

After a few moments of silence, Minerva asked quietly, "Would you like to stay with me and Albus?"

Hermione looked a little shocked at what she was asked, but she thought about it. She nodded shyly.

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Feel free to stay now, Kitten."

"Thank you." Hermione stood and went to the bedroom to continue her book.

Minerva stayed in the living room and marked the many essays, giving Hermione some space.

Three hours later, Hermione and Minerva sat finishing their meal, when a sullen Albus walked through the door and sat next to Minerva, who instantly pulled him into her arms and whispered her love to him. Hermione seated herself in front of the couple and laid her head in Albus' lap.

As the day ended, Hermione went to the spare room while Minerva and Albus went to their bedroom. Minerva held Albus as she always did after he had visited his sisters' grave and portrait. He only went once every couple of months, but Minerva hated to see him down, and with Hermione all teary eyed as well, meant that she too felt upset, so, clinging to her husband for dear life while he rested, she let her tears silently fall.

The next morning, Minerva was awoken by Albus who was lightly running his hands over he body, his usual smile back on his face. There was a banging in the next room, but Albus ignored it and tried to get Minerva to ignore it too, but she couldn't. She slid out of the bed and went to the guest room, knocking lightly before entering.

Hermione was lay on the bed, banging her fists against the bed. Minerva sat on the edge and put her hand on her back and drew small circles with her fingers, attempting to sooth her. Hermione stopped and Minerva brought her into her arms and held her as close as she cried. The room was silent until Hermione whispered to Minerva, "I miss them."

"I know Kitten." Minerva held Hermione close, running her fingers lightly through her chocolate brown locks. Minerva heard the shower turn on and she knew that Albus was upset at not being able to make love to her as was their usual.

"I best get ready for class."

"What have you got today Kitten?"

"Double potions, charms, arithmancy, herbology and history of magic."

"A full day then."

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"If you don't feel you're up to it ..."

"I'll be fine Minerva."

"If you're sure?" Hermione nodded. "Then I'll leave you to get ready." Hermione quickly embraced Minerva before she stood to go join her husband.

Albus was in the shower when Minerva joined him, embracing him from behind.

"I'm sorry Albus. I truly am," Minerva whispered as she rested her cheek on his back.

"I know Minerva. I'm just not used to having a child so close." Albus turned 'round and gently pulled his wife close.

They both stood under the warm spray of water for a few more minutes before stepping out and donning their teaching garb.

Once dressed, Minerva joined Hermione on the sofa. Hermione was lost in a book of transfiguration so was startled when Minerva took a gentle hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Minerva whispered and went to let go of the girls' hand, but Hermione held on tight.

"It's okay, Minerva." Hermione smiled and closed her book, knowing that Albus would soon be in the room.

"Breakfast for my two favourite ladies," Albus called and clapped his hands once as he entered the room, causing the coffee table to fill with pancakes, fruits and a large jug of mile along with three large glasses. At the sight of the food, Hermione turned green, just as she did the first time she ate with Minerva in her chambers. Hermione gripped Minervas' hand and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to eat much Kitten, just a fruit at the least," Minerva whispered to the wonderful girl.

"Okay."

"Good girl." Minerva smiled so that her husband could sit next to her.

"Dig in ladies. Breakfast is the most important mean of the day."

"Yes, Albus," Minerva giggled as Albus kissed her cheek and neck before reaching for some pancakes and berries.

Minerva too, helped, herself to a couple of pancakes and berries. Hermione, on the other hand, picked the smallest pancake and a small amount of berries, organized it on her plate and slowly picked at it, not really feeling like eating.

An hour later and Hermione bid goodbye to Minerva and Albus and headed to her first class of the day ... Double Potions.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that you are early for your lesson."

"Yes Professor Snape," Hermione whispered.

"Do come in, Miss Granger."

Silently, Hermione followed Snape into the classroom. She sat herself at the front desk and starred down at her hands. She enjoyed potions almost as much as transfiguration.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor?"

"Would you like to start on your sleeping draught?"

"Yes Sir."

"Page 312, Miss Granger," Snape told the girl.

"Yes Professor," Hermione whispered, slightly confused that she was being told to make a third year potion, but, not wanting to argue with the Professor, she opened her book to the correct page, scanned the ingredients and want to the store cupboard just as the room started to full. When she came back to her desk, everyone was copying notes on the different forms of potions from the black board. Severus nodded to Hermione as she stood and started on her potion. Throughout the double lesson, Severus kept a close eye on Hermione, noticing that she was successfully making the potion with ease. Once she was done, she put it all into crystal phials (six in total) and then placed them on the professors' desk. He carefully inspected all six phials and smiled slightly to himself.

"Miss Granger, could you stay behind please?" Severus asked at the end of the lesson.

Hermione nodded and stayed seated as her class mates rushed as fast as they could out of the room, the last one out closing the door with all but a bang.

"Professor?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hermione, you did exceptionally well today," his voice was soft and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I shall speak to Professor McGonagall at lunch and see if she will consent to you having private sessions with myself. If you wish to, of course."

"Oh yes please, Sir."

"Very well. She will let you know tonight and you will also get an owl from me after dinner with the agreements and the time of our first session.. Please let me know what you think."

"Of course Sir. Thank you Sir." Hermione smiled brightly up at her professor.

"You may go now, Hermione," Severus dismissed the girl.

"Thank you again, Professor."

Severus nodded at the girl and watched as she bounced out the room with her heavy book bag balanced on her tiny shoulder.

For the rest of the day, Hermione was in a happy daze, the words of her potions professor bouncing around her head, pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind. After dinner, Hermione bounced into Minerva's chamber, gave her a hug and then bounced over to Albus to give him a hug as well.

"Feeling better, Kitten?" Minerva asked, a wide smile of her own gracing her lips at seeing the so very happy girl. Hermione sat between husband and wife and held there hands. "Severus spoke to me at lunch kitten, and I have consented as long as it doesn't interfere with you other lessons. I'm so very proud of you Kitten." Minerva embraced Hermione and whispered to her, "My cleaver, special little girl."

A tear slipped down Hermiones' cheek as she heard the love in Minervas' voice.

The trio sat together until later that night. When Hermione went to her bed in Minervas' chambers she found a neatly folded parchment with Severus' private seal of a cauldron engraved with an 'SS', both letters elegant on the wax.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ As you probably already know, Professor McGonagall has given her permission for your private sessions with myself. You will no longer have to attend your lessons with your class mates. Your first session will be with me on Thursday night straight after dinner. Before we get to work, we shall discuss when would be best to have our sessions and how many will be haven a week. You do not have to wear your school robes or bring any books. These sessions will last until curfew most of the time, if they last longer I shall take you back to Minervas' chambers. I look forward to your reply. Please tell me if you cannot make this time. _

_ Yours,_

_ Severus Snape_

_ Potions Master_

Hermione smiled and re-read the letter. She was so very happy. Minerva was proud of her and she got to focus on her second favourite subject. Quickly, Hermione snatched up a quill and parchment, she lay on the bed, scribbled a note and sent it through the floo to her Professor, before sliding between her bed sheets and falling to sleep with a smile on her lips.

When Severus Snape entered his living room, he found Hermiones' notes. He opened the neatly folded parchment and noticed the elegant loopy handwriting.

_Professor Snape,_

_ I am honoured to be working with you. Thursday will be perfect and I'll be sure to come down to your classroom as soon as I have finished dinner. I shall bring my class schedule with me. I eagerly look forward to our sessions._

_ Yours,_

_ Hermione Granger_

Severus smiled and put it in his locked desk draw. He threw on his night clothes and slept peacefully, smiling the whole night through.

Thursday came quicker than Hermione thought and before she knew it, she was walking down to the dungeons, trying her best to calm the bats flying round her stomach.

"Miss Granger, please go in," Professor Snape half snared as the girl stood outside his class room. "We'll be going to my office." Hermione nodded and headed through the wooden door and took a seat on the black leather sofa that Severus had indicated with a wave of his hand. "Tea?"

"Please."

Hermione sipped her tea and watched as her professor scanned his bookshelves, finally picking one out and placing it on the coffee table next to Hermiones' class schedule. The pair sat and had a little chat while they drank their tea. Afterwards, Severus pencilled in their sessions on her schedule. There were three in total, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Hermione agreed with him and placed her timetable back in her robe pocket. Gently, Snape picked up the book and brushed the front cover before handing it to the bushy haired girl.

"I want you to read this and take notes in this note book." After Snape had made sure that the book was safely in her hands, he summoned an emerald green note book which she plucked out of the air and placed it on top of the old tome.

"Yes Sir."

"That'll be all for tonight, Hermione."

"Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Hermione ... Oh and Hermione!"

"Sir?"

"Call me Severus."

"Good night, Severus," Hermione whispered.

"Good night, Hermione," Severus whispered back.

Smiling, Hermione left the room with both books clutched to her chest lovingly.

The next day, Hermione attended her only lesson, transfiguration and managed to add another two weeks to the gap between where she was working at and where her class mates were working at. At the end of the lesson, Hermione nervously waited for the room to empty so that she could speak to Minerva.

"Hermione, you wanted to see me?" Minerva asked in her motherly voice as she perched on Hermione's desk.

"I don't know if I should put my name down to stay at the castle over Christmas or not," Hermione said quietly.

"Well, Albus and I were thinking of inviting you to stay with us at the Manor for Christmas."

"Really?"

"If you want to."

"I'd love to!" Hermione threw herself into Minerva's arms and hugged her tight.

Minerva smiled and hugged back, happy that her little girl was going with her.

That afternoon, Hermione neatly packed all her belongings into her trunk and shrunk it so that she could easily get it to Minervas' rooms ready for the morning.

"Good afternoon, Hermione."

"Good afternoon, Albus." Hermione hugged her father figure in greeting.

"Minerva tells me that you are joining us for Christmas at the Manor."

"Yep!"

"Have you got everything packed?"

"Yep!" Hermione dug out the shrunken trunk from her pocket and handed it to Albus. "Just have to take Ted with me in the morning."

"Okay Kitten. Tea?"

"Please, Albus." Hermione sat on the sofa and summoned her transfiguration work to her, but it was caught by Minerva as she came out of the master bedroom.

"I don't think so, Kitten." Minerva smiled and sat next to Hermione.

"Why not?"

"Because you have no need to."

"But I want to."

"I know." Minerva thought for a minute. "How about, I set you something a little harder to do?"

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva.

"I'll think tonight and tell you tomorrow."

"Okay."

That night, Minerva snuggled close to Albus as she thought of the up coming holiday.

"Are you okay, Tabby?"

"Yes, just thinking about the break."

"As am I, Tabby, as am I."

Both Minerva and Albus fell asleep with smiled on their faces as they dreamt of their precious little girl.

The same night, Hermione curled up in her bed in Minervas' chambers, her teddy in her arms and a smile on her lips. She was so very happy that she had Minerva and Albus. They would never replace her birth parents, but she knew that she loved them exactly the same. They would never leave her and always love her as their own.

_Finis_


End file.
